dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Thom Kallor (Pre-Zero Hour)
Thom Kallor has revealed himself to be the new Starman in the Justice Society of America.Justice Society of America (vol. 3). At some stage he traveled to Earth-22 where he helped Superman reform the Justice League and incarcerate all the metahumans who did not want to conform, in the Gulag. He must have left before the majority of the metahumans were killed in the UN nuclear bombing. Kallor claims to hear voices in his head, and has been diagnosed as a borderline schizophrenic. When not performing his superhero duties, he resides at the Sunshine Sanitarium (a mental hospital) and takes medications for his illness (both voluntarily); his favorite day at the hospital is Wednesday, as that is the day sloppy joes are served. It is revealed that his schizophrenia was brought about soon after he acquired his abilities, which resulted in his spending several years in a mental asylum. His condition was brought under control with 31st-century technology and medication in the present day (which Dream Girl views as barbaric), failed to keep it in check. In The Lightning Saga crossover, Starman and Karate Kid are two of the seven Legionnaires stranded in the 21st century. Starman says the name "Lightning Lad" (written in Interlac) to Karate Kid, causing him to faint. Later in the same issue Starman also says his "Dream Girl" is at Arkham Asylum. A team composed of Batman, Sandman, Geo-Force and Starman travel to Arkham Asylum. There, Starman finds Dream Girl being used as a weapon by Doctor Destiny. He uses her abilities to create a copy of Kenz Nuhor as a zombie out of Starman's mind. As he begs Destiny to let Dream Girl go, Starman says the "wake-up" word in Interlac to awaken Dream Girl from her trance. When she subdues Destiny, the two embrace, only for Dream Girl to reveal that because he saved her, one of them is going to die. After several other lost Legionnaires (Wildfire, Timber Wolf and Dawnstar) are found, they reveal that their plan is to bring someone back from the dead using handheld lightning rods, but at the cost of one of their lives. The six Legionnaires then head to Suicide Swamp where they find a former hideout of the Secret Society, which is hiding the seventh Legionnaire, Sensor Girl. She replays the Legionnaires' first battle with Computo, in which one of Triplicate Girl's duplicates was killed. After Dawnstar awakens Sensor Girl, they distract the League and the Society by playing out the illusion, until Superman and Power Girl use their X-ray vision and see through the illusions. The Legionnaires then split up and head to several different locations on Earth, which Batman and Green Lantern realize are places where the Speed Force was active at some point in history. A lightning bolt strikes and narrowly misses Karate Kid. The six Legionnaires then disappear, except for Starman, who takes off his flight ring. The lightning bolt returns Wally West, his wife and twin children to Earth. At the Fortress of Solitude, the Legionnaires, except for Karate Kid and Starman, return to the 31st century. The Legionnaires make contact with Brainiac 5, who comments that Wally's return was a freak accident, but that they found who they were looking for. In Justice Society of America #7, Superman talks with Thom about why the Legionnaires came to this time. Thom gives him cryptic responses, such as "the future is in trouble", and mentions more about the mysterious "Legion of Three Worlds" case, where he says that he met XS, and two other versions of himself. The Kingdom The god-like Gog restores Thom's sanity, something Thom believes is a bad thing. Now he has full knowledge and understanding of his mission and wonders if he'll have the courage to go through with it. During a battle with the Justice Society Infinity of Earth-2, it is revealed that his star field suit was designed by three Brainiac 5's and in actuality is a map of the recreated multiverse. He later tells Mr. Terrific of the danger of being sane and that now he must carry out his mission in order to save his timeline. When the rebellious half of the JSA shows up to tell the other half what Gog is doing to the planet, a battle ensues. For the JSA's defying of Gog and his will, he undoes all the "miracles" he has done for them, thus returning Starman's Schizophrenia. | Powers = * : Thom has the power to draw mass from the stars and induce them into objects and sometimes people. Doing so increases the mass of the object, not increasing the gravity around it; making the object heavy. He can also reverse this effect and make objects extremely light making them float away, unrestricted by gravity. * : He can create a black hole by using a simple object as a central point. Though the black hole is apparently dependent upon his powers to remain active. These black holes seem to act as wormholes to the alternate realities or the multiverse. * * | Abilities = * : As a cadet, all potential members of the Legion undergo personal combat training. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * | Equipment = * Starfield Suit: Designed by three Brainiac 5's from alternate realities, the suit is unique as it is a map for the entirety of the current multiverse. | Transportation = * Legion Flight Ring | Notes = * The "Danny Blaine" version was inspired by the Kingdom Come depiction of the character, which was inspired by The Legion of Super-Heroes 1970's Star Boy costume. *This version of the character is said to have travelled back from the 30th century, similar in style to Karate Kid. | Trivia = * During his time with the Justice Society of America, Thom Kallor appeared as the new Starman in Opal City saving its citizens. Without his medicines from the future he suffered heavily from schizophrenia and voluntarily resided in the Sunshine Sanitarium while assisting the JSA. | Wikipedia = Thom Kallor | Links = * Star Boy entry on the LSH Clubhouse (Pre-Crisis) * Star Boy entry on Legion Online * Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe }}